Casanovas Sweet Surprise
by KoreanLover300
Summary: "Hey bro, is everything set?" Woo Bin on the other line replied. "Yeah, we are about to head out..." Yi Jung replied back. "Everything is set here too, you can bring her over..." Woo Bin spoke of something that brought a smile on Yi Jung s face.


Yi Jung`s phones rings and he instantly pulls it out of his pocket, as he seemed to already know who it was, "oh Bin-ah..."

"Hey bro, is everything set?" Woo Bin on the other line replied.

"Yeah, we are about to head out..." Yi Jung replied back.

"Everything is set here too, you can bring her over..." Woo Bin spoke of something that brought a smile on Yi Jung`s face. Then not trying to make things suspicious Yi Jung with his cool tone replied, "oh...oh... Ok bye..." without causing suspicion Yi Jung hangs up his phone and looks in Ga Eul`s direction.

He directs her to the door with his hand. She takes lead and is the first to head out. Yi Jung stays back for a moment and smiles. Without being noticed by Jan Di or Jun Pyo, both Ga Eul and Yi Jung make it outside. Heading towards Yi Jung`s orange sports car.

Sitting in the car, Ga Eul looks at Yi Jung and smiles. Without making eye contact Yi Jung continues to put on his seat belt, but with the corner of his eyes, could notice Ga Eul staring at him the whole time. Then finishing up before making complete eye contact Yi Jung speaks, "what am I that handsome?"

Ga Eul only smiled, "I was wondering... When we were at the ice rank, I felt as if I was with a different Yi Jung Sunbae. The one I know puts on a fake smile and holds pain inside. The one I was with today, he didn't hold back any fear and the whole time his real smile could be seen... Sunbae why do you hide this person?"

Yi Jung was amazed by what she just said to him, her words completely moved him. She easily could see right through him, which no other girl bothered to see. But right now, was not the time. Tonight was Ga Eul`s special night.

"You have said some strong words. You will know soon... But not tonight..."

Ga Eul makes a pout; Yi Jung smiles to her reaction, and continues to drive off.

The drive was silent; no word was said, no noise could be heard. It was 11:50 p.m. and the world was asleep. Ga Eul was tired too and sleepy, but she continued to look out the window to view the beautiful outdoor light that could only be seen at night. Yi Jung drove in a speed as he continued to look back to back on his watch. After the long drive, finally the car comes to a stop. To Ga Eul`s surprise they did not stop at Ga Eul`s house, but at Yi Jung`s studio. Ga Eul becomes curious, she looks at Yi Jung and he knew exactly what she was going to ask. Before words could escape her mouth, Yi Jung spoke, "you left your coat here at my studio from this morning, so I thought I should give it back to you..." Yi Jung made excuses, which only made Ga Eul question more.

"But I am wearing my jacket?" Ga Eul was now very confused. She did not recall leaving her jacket; in fact she didn't even go to his studio this morning.

"Umm no it`s another one, can you just come with and get it and then I will take you home." Yi Jung spoke and quickly looked at his watch it was 11:58 p.m. Yi Jung smiles and thinks to himself, 'perfect.' He walks out of his car and Ga Eul does the same. She follows him into his studio. The studio was dark. Nothing could be seen. Yi Jung closes the door and it was now pitch black.

"Ga Eul stay here I will be back..." Yi Jung glancing at his watch, which was shinning bright due to the darkness, it was 11:59 p.m. He ran towards the hallway in his studio. Yi Jung`s steps were fading. Ga Eul was scared, she stood where she was, because she had no idea where to go, nothing could be seen. Time passes and Ga Eul was only becoming more nervous. Then she finally speaks with a shaking voice, "Sunbae...?"

Then Yi Jung`s mysterious voice was getting louder and louder as he counted, 4, 3, 2..."

"Yah! Sunbae if you're planning to scare me it won't work I..." Ga Eul was cut off, as the light of the studio turned on. Ga Eul was shocked to what she saw. Decorations were found in every inch of the studio. Balloons everywhere, presents neatly placed on the table to her right and much more. Before Ga Eul could even come to a conclusion of what was going on, Yi Jung walks out of a room towards Ga Eul with a cake in his hands and singing,

"saeng il chuk ha ham ni da

saeng il chuk ha ham ni da

sarang ha neun – Ga Eul-shi

saeng il chuk ha ham ni da!"

Ga Eul looks at her watch it was exactly 12:00 p.m. officially her birthday. She was touched to how well Yi Jung had prepared everything just for her. Even she had forgotten about her birthday.

"I told you, you shouldn't only focus on Jan Di, but yourself too. Last time Jun Pyo lied to me, but I got your birthday right this time so I wanted to make it special. Thanks to Woo Bin I could get this all done. So Ga Eul aren't you going to make a wish?" Yi Jung made eye contact with Ga Eul. She was tearing up.

Yi Jung become worried seeing her cry, "is there something wrong? Did you not like something?"

"Aniyo. I love everything. Thank you so much Sunbae! This means a lot to me..." Yi Jung and Ga Eul exchange smiles. Ga Eul wipes her tears and closes her eyes and makes a wish ' I wish for Yi Jung Sunbae`s happiness. I wish he could always be happy even if I am not with him. I wish his real self becomes his permanent self. ' With that Ga Eul blew out her candles and opened her eyes. Yi Jung lays the cake on the table, to their right.

"So what did you wish for?" Yi Jung looking back at Ga Eul questioned.

"You are not suppose to say... Or it won`t come to true..." Ga Eul answered still smiling.

Yi Jung directs Ga Eul to her presents; few presents were labeled to be from, Woo Bin and surprisingly from Ji Hoo as well. Most were labeled to be from Yi Jung and Ga Eul`s parents.

"My parents knew about this?" Ga Eul curiously asked reading the labels.

"I told them, since they couldn't be here, they sent me your presents."

Ga Eul`s smile disappears hearing his reply.

"I know why you are upset, don't worry next year I will make sure they are here too." Ga Eul shocked looked up to Yi Jung, "how did you know?"

"You are an easy book to read Ga Eul. Also, like I told you I know a thing or two about girls." Yi Jung smirks, causing Ga Eul to blush.

Ga Eul and Ji Jung exchange smiles and laughs. Then watching Ga Eul smile Yi Jung walked closer up to her, closing the gap in between them. Ga Eul`s eyes wide opened. Yi Jung coming closer, he lifts her chin up with his hand and whispers, "it's time for your special gift, that I prepared for you..."

The whisper brings shivers down Ga Eul`s spine. Yi Jung leans in closer, Ga Eul closes her eyes expecting a kiss, she wasn't comfortable with it because she never had done it, but to be honest, she has been wanting Yi Jung to be her first kiss and tonight would be the day. Ga Eul kept her eyes closed but nothing came. Then she opened her eyes only to find Yi Jung open the gap and look at her with satisfaction. Ga Eul was confused, and then feeling something around neck she lists up a necklace.

It was a sliver chain and in the middle was a heart made of gems hanging in place. It was beautiful. By her expressions Yi Jung knew he had picked the right gift. Ga Eul with excitement hugs Yi Jung. Placing her head on his chest and thanking him over and over. Then letting go and looking up to make eye contact, she noticed the gap between then was closed again, and their faces were only centimeters away.

Yi Jung felt weird and didn't want to go against Ga Eul`s will and do things she wasn't ready for. He tries to move back and look away but Ga Eul tugs on him and makes him face her. She knew what he was thinking and she wasn't scared. She smiles and nodes at him giving him permission. Then without a second to loose Yi Jung lifts Ga Eul`s chin and they both close their eyes and Yi Jung being more experienced crashes to Ga Eul`s lips.

The kiss was sweet, slow and unhurried. It was passionate yet not lustful. Ga Eul readily responded to his kiss and her arms made their way around his neck. This was truly the best birthday Ga Eul had ever had and she could never ask for more.


End file.
